


Sam Wilson, Private Dick

by the_genderman



Series: A brief smut interlude [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Steve Rogers, Strap-Ons, Trans Sam Wilson, Trans Steve Rogers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: What happens after Sam and Steve get home from the movie they didn't exactly watch?More sex.





	Sam Wilson, Private Dick

**Author's Note:**

> A note on language. I am a trans masculine author, and I am using the anatomical terminology I am most comfortable with. Different people may have different preferences and there is no one right way.

Back home from the movie, Sam had barely gotten his car keys hung back up before Steve was wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his neck.

“I had an idea about what we could do now that we’re home,” Steve murmured, his voice low.

“Wasting no time, I see,” Sam replied, placing his hands on top of Steve’s and turning towards their bedroom.

“I don’t hear you complaining,” Steve teased and kissed Sam’s neck.

“Oh, I’m not complaining,” Sam answered. “What was it you had in mind?”

“Well,” Steve began, releasing Sam’s waist. Having reached their bedroom, Steve flicked the lights on, entered the room, and went straight to the closet. He pulled their box of assorted toys off the shelf, opened it, and hooked a strap-on harness onto his finger and dangled it enticingly in front of Sam. “I was thinking that you could put this on and I could ride you into the sunset.”

Sam took the harness from him and checked which one Steve was offering. Ah, the one with the small vibrating egg. That was a good one. “And what were you planning on attaching on your end?” Sam asked.

Steve smirked and held up a short, fat silicone dildo with a vibrating rabbit-type clitoral stimulator.

“Wow, it’s been a while since you’ve let him out of the box,” Sam said, raising an eyebrow. Steve was _technically_ a switch, though he usually preferred to be on top, and when he _did_ bottom, he said he had to be in _just_ the right head-space for full frontal.

“Yeah, I dunno, but I’ve been in the mood for a few days now, and I thought I might as well take advantage of it while it’s here,” Steve shrugged, closing the box and setting the it on top of the dresser. He set the dildo on top of the box and quickly began to strip down.

Sam followed suit, watching as Steve settled the dildo into the harness. He fished the silicone-safe lube out of the box and took the harness from Steve. He lubed up himself and the vibrating egg, stepped into the harness, and maneuvered it to _just_ the right spot against his clit. 

Sam climbed onto the bed and stretched out on his back, circling a slick finger around one nipple as he pressed the tiny button to turn on the vibrator inside the harness. He moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He was still a little sensitive from their little bit of fun in the theater, but he was pretty sure he would be able to come again—especially if he was gonna get to watch Steve’s face as he fucked himself. He felt the mattress sink a little and when he opened his eyes, Steve was kneeling over him, a hungry grin on his face.

“You watching this?” Steve asked as he slid his hands slowly, sensually, up his stomach and onto his chest.

Even when Steve bottomed, he was still very much a top. Sam stretched his arms out above his head, showing Steve that he was ready. He hummed his assent, looking up at Steve towering over him.

“Good,” Steve replied. Maintaining eye contact with Sam, he pinched his nipples, giving a high, needy whine that went right to Sam’s clit. 

Steve traced his hands back down, all the way down over his hips and down to the cleft of his labia. They were dark pink already, swelling with arousal. He slid the fingers of both hands between them, gently spreading himself apart for Sam to see. Steve rubbed the tips of his first two fingers lightly against his opening, spreading his slick around. Thanks to the serum (however it actually managed to do its thing), he retained the ability to get wet when he was aroused, even after his own hysto. Opening his mouth a little and biting his lower lip, clearly showing off for Sam, Steve slowly penetrated himself with his fingers. He gave a couple thrusts for good measure, then pulled his fingers out and slicked up his clit. He lowered himself slowly down onto the dildo, grunting a little as it opened him up, stretching and filling him.

Touching the button to switch on the vibrator function on his end, Steve suddenly gasped and bucked, arching his back.

“You ok there, Steve?” Sam asked quickly.

“Yeah,” Steve panted. “Oh, wow, yeah, I’m good. It’s just been a while since I’ve done this. I forgot that when I’m in the mood for it, I’m _in the mood for it_.”

Steve adjusted the clitoral vibrator, placing the head where he wanted it, and rolled his hips a little. Finding a rhythm he liked that kept the vibrator against his clit, he began to fuck himself on the dildo. When he was in the mood for penetration, he really liked how it filled him nicely but was short enough that it didn’t poke him uncomfortably when he put his weight onto it. He placed his hands back onto his chest and pinched his nipples, tugging gently and letting out progressively louder little breathy moans. 

Sam was making similar sounds as Steve bounced on the dildo, pressing the vibrating egg hard against his clit with every down-stroke. He took his hands out from behind his head and placed them gently on Steve’s thighs, feeling the muscles working, trembling a little. Even Captain America’s legs got a little wobbly from a good dicking.

Steve gave a full-body shudder, throwing his head back and crying out as he orgasmed. He sank down onto the dildo all the way to the hilt, fumbling to turn the vibrator off as he panted and came back down to earth. Chest heaving, he stared down at Sam, a huge, besotted grin on his face. “I love you Sam. So much,” he slurred a little. “How’re you doing?”

“Almost there,” Sam replied breathlessly. “If you need off, I gotcha, but I just need a _little_ bit more.”

Steve nodded. He lifted himself up, gasping a little as the dildo slid out, leaving him suddenly empty. He lay down on his side next to Sam. He leaned in to kiss Sam’s cheek, reaching down with one hand to grab the base of the dildo and maneuvering it to massage the vibrating egg against his clit. Sam arched and came, giving a high, shuddering moan as he rode the orgasm out. 

When the orgasm subsided, Steve clicked the vibrator off and gently unbuckled the harness, sliding it off of Sam’s hips. He kissed the point of each of Sam’s hipbones before climbing off the bed and heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up. When he returned, Sam had rolled onto his side, waiting. Steve climbed back into bed, pulling the sheet up over them and snuggling up against Sam’s back. “Good?” he asked.

“Good,” Sam agreed.


End file.
